Polyesters such as poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET) are widely used in bottles and containers which are used for carbonated beverages, fruit juices, and certain foods. Because of the limited barrier properties with regard to oxygen, carbon dioxide and the like, PET containers are not generally used for products requiring long shelf life. It would therefore be desirable to provide improved barrier properties.
This invention relates to polyester composite materials having improved barrier. The polyester composite materials of this invention are useful for forming packages that have improved gas barrier properties. Containers made from these polyester composite materials are ideally suited for protecting consumable products, such as foodstuffs, soft drinks, and medicines.